


The Revenge of the Holy Trinity

by ParkBaekkie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Bottom Oh Sehun, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Comedy, Consensual Sex, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Fuckbuddies, Infidelity, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutual Masturbation, OT3, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Oh Sehun, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkBaekkie/pseuds/ParkBaekkie
Summary: Sehun, Jongin, and Chanyeol were fooled by their ex-boyfriend who happens to be the same person. They find comfort within each other as they seek for revenge.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 155





	1. SKY

**Author's Note:**

> OMG. This has been sitting in my drafts for a long time so I'm finally writing SEKAIYEOL. Brace yourselves! (If you're uncomfortable with this ship then might as well not read it. We don't want weak bitches here.)

Chanyeol has an own problem of his own, same goes for the people who decided to get drunk and get laid at this club tonight. He deserves a mind-blowing sex with anyone gay who is willing to lend their ass for his pent-up cock. One-night stand is just great, especially after an entire tiring and mundane eight to five hours of office job.

Work has been too stressful for Chanyeol this week; his boss is a gigantic disgusting pig who won't value his efforts and skills. He stole the spotlight that was supposed to be his. Chanyeol didn't work hard for the project so his boss could get all the credit.

All Chanyeol wanted was a promotion; he just wanted a higher salary so he could save up enough money to move out of his suffocating tiny apartment. The paper-thin moldy walls need some repairing too, because he swears he could see through the holes his perverted otaku neighbor jacking off to hentai every night. It traumatizes him hearing _motto, motto, yamete kudesai senpai_ in a high-pitched japanese female voice each night. His ears have been severely damaged just like his poor and sex-deprived soul.

Well, another reason why Chanyeol badly wanted to leave the place is that, it also had traces of his motherfucking bitch of an ex-boyfriend--- Chanyeol sighs--- that hoe who cheated on him with a younger dude. It has already been two years yet it's still clearly etched in his memory, how he saw Baekhyun entering a motel with a college student. He had followed Baekhyun that night, and mind you, that was supposed to be their second-year anniversary; so it really enraged Chanyeol to the bones, when he saw his cunning ex-boyfriend fucking himself on a stranger's cock wearing that yellow pikachu costume.

First off, it was supposed to be their plan. He was supposed to be the one fucking Baekhyun and not that guy, whoever he was. Second off, really, bitch? _The Pikachu_? Chanyeol himself bought that costume. It was for his niece who was a big fan and Baekhyun had the audacity to steal it! And lastly, Baekhyun cheated on him after all the trust and effort he invested in him. Chanyeol kicked him out of his apartment after the confrontation; Baekhyun didn't even try to pay his share of rent, saying he needed money to get to his _new_ boyfriend's place. He was gone before Chanyeol knew it.

Honestly, Chanyeol loved Baekhyun. He really did. Baekhyun had a nice ass and a great body. He was good in bed. He was perfect. Aside from the fact that Baekhyun is a fucking cheater, a whole-ass traitor, a good-for-nothing imbecile, and a shameless whore, yes, Chanyeol actually loved him.

But now? Not anymore. All he feels for that bitch is nothing but hatred and anger. He wants Baekhyun to pay for his sins. He wants him gone. He wants him slaughtered. He wants him kneeling before him, asking for forgiveness. He swears he's gonna get his revenge on Baekhyun if ever he crossed-paths with that guy again. He doesn't know how yet. But he _will_ definitely have his grand payback. Just by thinking about his ex's face is making him wanna throw and break the glass of tequila he is holding right now. His boss is another headache he wants to disappear from the face of the earth.

"Careful with that. It's private property."

"Fuck it," Chanyeol swigs the alcohol in one go, cringing at the bitterness it brings to his throat. Reality registers him that he is sitting in front of the bar counter in still his suit and tie this Friday night. Lively music ringing into his ears, neon lights blinding his eyes, people wildly dancing, sensually grinding, heatedly making out at the dance floor, and a handsome bartender in front of him serving another shot, Chanyeol is now aware.

"Had a tough week, huh?"

The bartender, Chanyeol squints his eyes at the name plate, _Jongin_ , is giving him a not-too-friendly inviting smirk. He's kind of attractive, hot even. Tan-skinned, plump cock-sucking lips, sharp jawline, maybe also six-foot tall and sexy like him, and basically a whole snack.

Chanyeol knows how to identify a good-looking man since he's one of them.

"Yeah. My boss is an asshole."

"Same here," Jongin whispers, leaning seductively dangerously close, side-eyeing a dirty old man at the couch surrounded by young innocent-looking ladies who are victims of clothing shortage and are actually sluts. "Been there once." He shrugs. "Thanks to that someone I knew, I got to serve drinks now, especially to attractive costumers like you."

"Someone you knew?"

"An ex brought me here, then I've got the job after college. But I don't wanna talk about that shit anymore."

Chanyeol laughs at how the bartender's face turns incredibly sour the moment he mentioned his ex. Looks like they have a same ground.

"Let me guess. She---"

_"He."_

" _He_ cheated on you."

"I hate that you guessed it right," Jongin slides another glass, clicking his tongue. "It's on the house."

Chanyeol quirks an eyebrow, throwing Jongin a look,"Dude, I top."

"Now I confirmed," Jongin chuckles. "I vers, by the way." He narrows his eyes at Chanyeol's ID he's still wearing around his neck, before trailing his gaze again at the man staring at him. "Mr. Park Chanyeol, the hottest employee of SM Industries?"

Chanyeol drinks the gifted alcohol bottoms-up.

"Do you wanna fuck?"

Moans escape from Chanyeol's mouth as they make out against the wall, sinful tongues tangling, hungry mouth crashing, and lips roughly kissing. Chanyeol pins the hot bartender inside his arms, stumbling over his own feet when Jongin knees his growing erection in between his legs. The friction is so fucking gratifying but lacking. He wonders how those pretty lips would feel when wrapped around his cock.

"Hard already?" Jongin teases.

"Shut up."

Chanyeol hasn't experienced yet hooking up with tops who are willing to bottom, so Jongin is gonna be the first time. He's more on the petite twink-ish type; round peachy ass, smooth curvy hips, baby white skin, cute innocent little bitches who have smaller frames and short heights. His ex must've influenced his preferences quite a lot and he hates him for that. So starting from now, Chanyeol decides he's gonna change the way his homosexual taste views men. He's now gonna try a different _cuisine_.

"I honestly loved him! I HONESTLY FUCKING LOVED HIM!!! How could he do this to me!? How!?"

Jongin is in the middle of hurriedly unbuckling the belt of Chanyeol's tight pants when a loud sobbing voice interrupts them. Chanyeol looks up in alarm, seeing a guy drinking on a bottle of soju and crying on the couch. He is literally owning the room, given there are his stuff everywhere and bottles of alcohol on the table.

"You said this room's private?" Chanyeol blurts out, glaring at Jongin who's only smiling sheepishly at him. "Make that person leave!"

"FUCK YOU, BITCH! FUCK YOU AND YOUR CHEATING ASS!" the drunk man yells as he weeps, throwing the green bottle away and causing it to land a foot shy from Chanyeol's spot. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

Shocked, Chanyeol flinches and avoids the breaking shards of glass. Now he's practically annoyed; the hard-on inside his pants is now disappearing. He just wanna fuck. He doesn't wanna involve himself in another person's problem. He's got his own.

"Do you mind waiting for a bit? Jongin asks Chanyeol, approaching the sulking costumer who seems to be oblivious of his surroundings.

"Oh my god, really," Chanyeol raises his shoulders and sighs in disbelief. Crossing his arms dramatically, he waits on the side impatiently.

"Sehun, hey. Not in here," Jongin lightly taps the guy who immediately recognizes his voice. "Go to the next room."

"Wait, you know him?"

"He's a friend."

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. "A quick favor. Get your friend out of here right now."

Sehun, Jongin's friend, glances around the room from his crying state. He sees familiar and unfamiliar faces looking at him worriedly or either judging him hard. He frowns at the familiar one, clinging his arms around Jongin's neck and pulling him down for a hug.

"Dude!!! That bitch cheated on me! I'm heartbroken! Make me happy!" Sehun whines while kicking his feet childishly, and Chanyeol can't believe he is seeing this shit. "Please!? Come on, I need a shoulder to cry on!"

"I've got a _business_ here as you can see. We should hang out next time, okay?" Jongin says, pushing Sehun away from the embrace. He peers over his shoulder and checks up on his costumer who looks dead-ass pissed off.

"You know what," Chanyeol picks up his body bag lying on the floor. He points at the door using his thumb. "I'm gonna go." Jongin flashes a sad look. "Babysit that friend of yours and I'll be on my way."

"No, wait! Don't go! We haven't fucked yet!"

"How are we gonna get it on with that dude literally all over you!?"

Chanyeol eyes Jongin with that Sehun dude hugging him like a drunk sloth. Jongin sighs, carding his hair through his fingers. Sehun pouts. Silence lingers for a while before Chanyeol breathes, accepting the fact that he won't gonna have any ass tonight unless he's gonna switch bars. But he's too tipsy to drive.

"Come on, just drink... Just drink with me, man! I need to fucking... let this out off my chest!" Sehun screams, pulling his friend and the other stranger to sit with him on the couch. "You know... it hurts so much... It fucking hurts... a lot... being cheated on!"

Chanyeol steals the alcohol from Sehun's hand, taking a sip on it and shooting Jongin a glare. "You owe me a night." Then he drinks on the bottle again. "Fuck. That hits the spot."

"Who's this guy," Sehun whispers to Jongin, giving Chanyeol a sluggish quick once over, "Your boyfriend?"

"He's Chanyeol, the costumer whom I was about to have my ass drilled if you hadn't come, you cockblocker," Jongin states. He pours himself a glass and drinks. "Fucking great timing."

"He's hot," Sehun mumbles.

"I get that a lot," Chanyeol replies to the compliment. "So, what happened to you?"

"Oh, me?" Sehun chuckles dryly, "I just broke up... with my ex-boyfriend... Because... that fucking vixen... I heard him," and now he starts to cry, "having a phone call... with another man! And he called him," he ugly-sobs, "He called him... He fucking... called that bastard whoever he is... his sweetie pie munchkin!!! Aaaahhhhh!!!"

Jongin and Chanyeol share a look.

"I heard him saying.... he was coming to get that... that fucking thick yummy hairy cock he had for breakfast the other day... and the day before that... and last week... and another week before that..."

Sehun weeps even more furiously.

"After all I've done for him! After all the effort I've given on that fucking bitch... Was my cock not enough? It's the biggest cock in the world, you know! How dare him cheat on me.... That slut... I'm gonna murder him! I'm gonna go find that bitch and I'm gonna fucking slit his throat and kill him! I'm gonna do that right now!"

Sehun gets a bottle and breaks it, attempting to stand up and heading to the exit. Chanyeol immediately grabs his waist to stop him before he can even leave. Jongin quickly runs to the door, locking it.

"No, dude! You stay there!" Jongin warns, "Put that bottle away!"

"Yeah! Murder is a crime!" Chanyeol says, still holding on to a screaming Sehun, "Calm down!"

"Get the hell off of me, you bastard!" Sehun wails out, struggling within Chanyeol's confines. He uses his foot to strongly kick Chanyeol on the face so he can escape. He crawls on the floor when he finally releases himself.

"Ahhhh! My eyes!" Chanyeol cries, rolling on the carpet. "Fuck! I just got lasik!"

"Sehun, you're drunk. Listen to me, get back on the couch right now and throw that bottle away," Jongin says, guarding the door behind his back from Sehun ready to attack him, "I don't wanna resort to violence!"

"But I'm fucking angry!" Sehun loudly sobs, "I want to have my sweet revenge!"

"How dare you kick my eyes!" Chanyeol mutters angrily, getting up and going towards Sehun. He is about to grab Sehun's collar and punch him on the face when Jongin slides in the middle of them, blocking Sehun and holding Chanyeol up.

"STOP!!!"

Silence falls among them.

"I want peace and I just wanna fuck," Jongin says, "Wanna threeway?"

Chanyeol has no mercy as he harshly grabs Jongin's hair, thrusting his large cock into his tight asshole while the male moans in ecstasy. The obscene sound of slapping of skin against skin is clearly eminent inside the room as Sehun rams his dick into Jongin's throat until he gags. Being fucked on both ends, Jongin pushes his body back into Chanyeol's hips, causing him to also cant forward into Sehun's delicious cock due to the hard intensity. Chanyeol is greatly loving this sight; the dazzling bartender whom he met minutes ago has now his perky ass presented before his lusty eyes, and not only that, he's also got to be served with an additional good looks by the form of Sehun who's face-fucking the same guy he is boning right now.

Chanyeol knows this is the alcohol's doing, making his head reel and explode. But he doesn't care anymore, this is just too fucking promiscuous and exhilarating. He's not one to waste any single moment of this fuck session, so before he realizes it, although a bit reluctant, he is now furiously making out with the cute stranger he just met. Sehun and him are united in stuffing Jongin's filthy holes.

Sehun is a messy kisser, but a good one on that note. He incorporates too much tongue and teeth; hungrily licking, earnestly sucking and pleasurably gasping every now and then when Chanyeol pulls away to breathe. Chanyeol lands fresh hickeys also around his neck, before Jongin briefly rises up and joins himself into the sloppy kiss. He is having two gorgeous faces and basically willing mouths experimentally eating his lips in a downright sensual way. Chanyeol decides it's not that bad. This unconventional set-up is making him feel even hornier, bolder. He turns to peek down at their groins, and there he finds three erect cocks standing proud and tall. Their glinting heads inside their condoms are leaking with clear precum in their XL sizes, frotting needily against each other for pleasurable wanted friction.

"Blow me," Chanyeol orders as if on habit to nobody in particular, and yet the two younger males are swiftly right on their knees after his words, swallowing his cock alternately.

Damn, this is gotta be heaven, Chanyeol thinks, especially when Sehun's teeth takes off the condom and goes expertly licking under his ballsack. He proves himself right though, that Jongin's lips are made for sucking dick. The thickness of his mouth muscles are so perfect wrapped around for his throbbing cock.

"Oh god... More, suck harder... That feels so good!"

Probably super alcohol intoxicated, Sehun finds himself desperately kneeling on the floor, chest flushed on the couch. His soft bubble butt is raised in the air as he helps his puckered asshole be exposed using his hands spreading them. Jongin and Chanyeol's gazes darken at the luscious appearance, causing their cocks to harden and curve solid against their bellies.

"Do me," Sehun moans breathily, peering over his shoulder and blinking at the two men in his droopy half-lidded eyes. "Please... I want... something inside my hole..."

Chanyeol is already on his way before Sehun can beg the second time. His tongue is completely slicked with lube and saliva after Jongin shares his own into his awaiting mouth, dripping and wet ready for Sehun's pure tightness. A drawn-out cry escapes Sehun's lips, having Chanyeol fuck his virgin asshole with his little muscle, nudging, stretching, pushing, and circling thoroughly. Chanyeol globes Sehun's buns inside his large calloused palms, mounding them like bread, while Jongin watches, excitedly stroking his cock up and down with practiced speed.

"First time?" Chanyeol asks, a hint of worry lacing his voice. Something tugs in Jongin's chest when Sehun nods.

"Mm-hm," Sehun manages to answer, even in his drunken state.

Chanyeol smirks.

"All right, dude. I'll be gentle."

Slowly at first, Chanyeol puts on another condom and pushes his cock to move gently back and forth. He is eventually drilling his dick into Sehun's asshole, burying his long cock as if to tear his whole butt apart. Cries of pain fill the air as nails dig into the carpet due to Chanyeol pounding mercilessly into Sehun's addicting heat. Jongin's insides are twisting as he listens to Sehun's sobs. He crouches down and instinctively kisses the other male to at least relieve his discomfort.

"What... What was that for..." Sehun mumbles.

Jongin averts eyes, "Nothing, bro. Just felt like doing it."

Chanyeol withdraws out, pumping his fist around his spurting cock and peeling off his condom to release his cum as he achieves his hazy orgasm. He paints Sehun's ass cheeks with his load, lazily grunting until he softens. Stepping aside, he encourages Jongin towards the waiting ass out in the open.

"Your turn."

That does something to wake up a braincell in Jongin's cerebellum.

"I'll make Sehun come while you fuck him next."

Sehun rolls over so that he is on his back lying on the floor, legs stretched apart, cock curling hard against his stomach begging for attention and asshole twitching for Jongin's manhood. Enveloping his palm around the base of Sehun's dick, Chanyeol removes the condom, and begins jacking him off to help Sehun reach his high.

"Jongin?"

"Huh?"

Sehun blinks up to him, "What are you doing just standing there? Come on. You proposed the threesome, right?"

"Right."

Jongin wills away the uncomfortable feeling of fucking his friend as he settles himself in between Sehun's legs, readying his cock for penetration. _Not_ that he hates this idea, nope. He honestly likes it though. He even planned this out sometime before, getting into Sehun's pants. Well, everybody wanted to hook up with him, unfortunately he had a boyfriend so. But Sehun is now single so who cares?

"Fuck, you are so goddamned tight," Jongin groans under his breath, thrusting his dick into Sehun's ass. He recites in his mind that it's casual and they're all drunk so maybe having sex with your friend whom you treat close to a brother is definitely all right, "Fuck, fuck, fuck... Your insides are melting my cock at how tight you are, Sehun..."

"Shit, just thrust into me harder will you..."

"As you wish."

Chanyeol quickens the pace of his hand, coercing Sehun into his pending sexual gratification. Lifting Sehun's legs above his shoulders, Jongin slides his cock in and out of Sehun's entrance, fucking him into oblivion as Chanyeol watches in satisfaction. Dribbles of rich cum flows out of Sehun's spent asshole coming from Jongin's dick, while Chanyeol flicks his fingers to finish Sehun off.

The three of them share series of heavy panting, bodies exhausted plopped on the floor, and fully knocked down. Smiles with different meanings behind them appear on their faces, before everything turns pitch black.

*

Chanyeol thought their encounter ended after that.

It has been exactly one week and three days since that night happened, yet here he is, sitting by the table at a famous coffee shop he frequents to and currently nursing a glass of milkshake he got for free from one of the guys he had slept with. Everybody knows it's a protocol _ne_ _ver_ to meet up again with someone whom you hooked up with, unless otherwise you accidentally threw up on their shirt and you had to pay for the dry-cleaning.

But that's not the case here. Chanyeol doesn't even know what he's doing here in the first place and why he even agreed to wait for Sehun to finish his shift so they could sit down and talk for a bit. He's only supposed to grab coffee after taking out the trash and doing groceries. Maybe it was the way Sehun looked different this morning that the younger male has charmed his way into him saying yes.

Apparently, Sehun is a new part-timer at the coffee shop and Chanyeol happened to meet the younger when he was ordering several minutes ago. So that explains why he's now caught up in an unlikely situation with the guy.

"The weather... It's nice today, isn't it?"

"It's fine, I guess."

"I like all the sunshine and the birds..." Sehun wiggles his fingers in the air, "They're pretty."

Chanyeol feels super awkward it's giving him anxieties.

"Okay."

Sehun flashes him a constipated smile.

"So, what do you for a living?"

"I'm the team leader of our company's marketing department."

Sinking back to his chair, Sehun furrows his eyebrows.

Chanyeol clears his throat.

"I mean, I go to the office and do stuff."

"Oh."

"Yeah. How about you?"

"Well, I could've ended up like you if I hadn't dropped out of college. Now I'm just pretty much living off from my parents' money while I work part-time everywhere."

"How old are you? Gotta make sure I'm not gonna be put behind bars."

That makes Sehun snort.

"Twenty-four, both me and Jongin."

"I'm two years older."

"Great."

Sehun looks literally like a baby. With his ink-jet black hair traveling in all directions, his milky white skin under the sunlight, his bright shining eyes, his pinkish pouting lips, and his whole child-like face, he appears younger than his actual age. He kind of has a lisp too, a speech defect with the consonant "s", and it's making Chanyeol want to cry.

Thank god Sehun isn't a minor. Chanyeol here is having a major guilt that the images of their sex are flashing back in his mind. He vividly remembers how he fucked the living daylights out of this guy, recalling how Sehun's naked body was obscenely splayed underneath him for his cock. He can't believe that _that_ drunk man and _this_ cutekid is exactly the same person.

"Can I call you _hyung_ , Chanyeol?"

"What," Chanyeol blinks. "How'd you even know my name, I don't remember properly introducing myself that time."

"We kind of like, mentioned each other's names in the lines of us fucking each other until we orgasm and--"

"Okay, wait a second! Don't finish that sentence!"

Sehun rolls his eyes. "Fine."

"Sehun, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, Sehun. I don't understand the main reason why we're sitting down here together, but I just wanna make myself clear to you that I don't have any plans having a post-connection with someone whom I just had sex with. This is nothing but a _pure_ coincidence and I hope we don't see each other again in the near future."

Sehun's eyes turn gloomy. Chanyeol immediately regrets saying everything of that.

"Can't we just, you know, hang out?"

"What do you mean _hang out?_ _"_

"Like, maybe as friends or something?"

"We just had a one-night stand, Sehun. We can't be friends. It's the rule."

"And who made that rule?"

"Me."

"Okay, just tell me if the sex was bad and I'll completely understand."

"No!" Chanyeol says with a bit of unnecessary conviction. "The sex was great." He rubs his nape timidly. "It was wild and weird but it was great. It was a threesome so..."

"I think it was great, too," Sehun smiles a little, shrugging. "It made me suddenly forget about my ex who cheated on me."

Chanyeol doesn't honestly want to hear anything close to exes and cheating, so he diverts the topic to something else they can talk about. Or someone.

"So, how's your friend, Jongin?"

"Oh, him."

"What's with that sad look?"

"For real, he doesn't wanna talk to me," Sehun sighs and slumps on the table, "I think he felt guilty about fucking his friend. I mean, I couldn't blame him, right? We're super close like we're true brothers." Chanyeol nods just to answer. "His sister and my brother are a couple. It's just sad that Jongin is avoiding me..."

"Sex is sex so he shouldn't worry about stuff like that," Chanyeol says like a proper adult, "We all wanted that to happen, right? He even proposed that to happen. I'm sure he liked it, too."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I could tell he really enjoyed fucking your ass that night."

That was supposed to make Sehun better, not _blush._ Chanyeol thinks he did a good job nonetheless.

"Can you help me talk to him?"

"And why would I be the one to help you out?"

"I don't know, maybe because you're the reason behind this?"

"Excuse me?"

"You fucked us both, right. We're now under your responsibility."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Chanyeol hyung, please?"

"Listen. I don't---"

"You took my _ass'_ virginity."

Chanyeol stares at Sehun giving him a cute puppy look. Fuck, that was plain adorable. He ends slapping his forehead and sighing anyway.

"Where's he at?"

The drive to Jongin's house is a little bit awkward mainly in Chanyeol's part, because by the looks of Sehun fumbling with the stuff in his car's compartment, the guy is clearly making himself comfortable. Sehun is about to open a red box he found in Chanyeol's drawer, when Chanyeol quickly steals it away from Sehun's hand and throws it at the backseat while he is still driving.

"Don't touch my stuff."

"Was that supposed to be a ring?"

When Chanyeol doesn't reply, Sehun realizes he has just made things tensed. Maybe he should just stay put on his seat and keep quiet. Peeking at Chanyeol's face at the rear-view mirror, he stares at the man's expression getting sharp and serious, with his eyes cold and his mouth clenched shut.

That handsome and breathtaking sight strangely turns Sehun on.

"Is it on the fourth street or the fifth?"

Sehun embarrassingly jolts when those piercing eyes suddenly meet his gaze on the mirror. He right away looks at the other direction to hide his flustered state.

"F-fourth."

Chanyeol internally laughs. _Cute._

"Jongin's place is just two blocks away from this dance studio," Sehun tells Chanyeol while the two of them wait outside the said studio, "He attends classes here when he's not at the bar."

"I suppose he's quite more productive than you."

"You don't have to tell that to my face."

When the door finally opens as the students come out, Sehun immediately runs away into hiding, leaving Chanyeol by himself after telling him to talk to Jongin first. Chanyeol can only flash him a panicked look, having been pushed in this kind of circumstance. What the hell is he even doing here anyway? He's supposed to be resting at home, maybe jacking off to gay porn or watching Netflix. This is not included in his daily routine, to hang out with a guy two years younger than him who is also kind of cute and has a nice ass, who may or may not be his type.

Chanyeol is still in the process of self-reflecting his social decisions when he feels a gentle tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he is greeted by the sight of a sweaty Jongin wearing a black wife beater hugging his lean and sexy body. The thin fabric is too sinfully tight that it can outline Jongin's perked nipples under that sleeveless shirt. Damn, Jongin looks so hella fine. Probably Chanyeol's gay preference has now altered after having that threesome. He secretly admits that he's sexually attracted to this guy for a certain odd reason.

Now the trails in Chanyeol's head comes spinning again as he replays the memories of him fucking Jongin's brains out that night until the guy desperately begs for his cock for more.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol immediately shakes his head and looks at Jongin's face instead.

"What are you doing here?" Jongin asks in confusion. "How'd you get here?"

"Hey. Fancy seeing you again." Chanyeol lets out a dry laugh. "You look awesome by the way."

"Thanks," Jongin raises an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you just passed by here because I'm not buying that shit."

"Oh, yeah. I, uh--" Sehun appears from hiding behind the wall at a distance, giving Chanyeol a big wave. Chanyeol remembers the exact reason why he's here. "Right, I came here to see you."

That makes Jongin blink fast. He doesn't recall telling this man his address, though. And besides, there's no reason for them to meet again after that mind-blowing sex. Unless Chanyeol _is_ serious about that night he owes him, and he'sinterested to hook up with him again, only the two of them alone.

"Are you here for another, _you know,_ with me?"

"No, I'm not," Chanyeol replies fast. Jongin admits he's quite disappointed. "I don't even know why I'm here. Oh god." He massages his forehead, then he remembers Sehun. "I mean, I came here because of that guy. He wants to hang out."

It's now the cue for Sehun to show up, revealing himself and dancing his way towards the two men until he reaches their spot. Jongin's eyes flicker a tiny reaction when Sehun grins at him, slinging an arm around his shoulder all _too_ comfortably.

"Dude! Why weren't you answering my calls!?"

"Hey, Sehun..."

"I've been sad, you know? I thought you already abandoned me," Sehun pouts and Jongin feels even more guilty. Meanwhile Chanyeol only stays quiet.

"I guess, I was just busy," Jongin rubs his nape. "Sorry."

"Are you sure you're not avoiding me?"

"No! Of course not! Why would I... Why would I avoid you?"

"I know, right? I know it's just me thinking you've been feeling guilty about fucking your friend that's why you were keeping distance from me, right?"

Jongin chokes on his spit.

"Anyway! I asked Chanyeol hyung to drive me to your place so I could see you. Did you miss me?"

That causes Jongin to shoot Sehun a look.

"Chanyeol _h_ _yung?"_

"Yeah! We're friends now. Right, bro?"

The two pairs of anticipating eyes glaring at him makes Chanyeol feel a lot of pressure. He starts sweating nervously, his words getting caught up inside his throat. _Code red. Code red._ He thinks he should leave now. He doesn't wanna be in trouble.

"I uh, I think you two need to talk so maybe I should just head out now because yeah, I'm still gonna feed my dog. You know he chews on the sofa whenever he gets hungry so I should probably say bye for now---"

"NO!!!" Sehun and Jongin both yell, grabbing Chanyeol's arms; Sehun on the left while Jongin on the right so that he is trapped in the middle of them, "STAY HERE!"

"Please, don't leave yet," Jongin pleads, as if mentally begging Chanyeol to stay with him so that he won't have to deal with Sehun alone.

"We're still gonna hang out, right?" Sehun hopefully asks, clutching tighter on Chanyeol's arm. "Right?"

"Wow, okay, uhm," Chanyeol breathes as he releases an anxious chuckle, "Whew. I didn't know I could be this popular." He tries wriggling himself out but the two won't get their hands off him. They're still holding him captive so he just decides to give up.

"You know what? Maybe we should just take this inside."

Jongin's place is nice, really nice. Chanyeol's apartment won't even compare to this one. The condo unit is spacious, it's simple yet elegant, the gray and white colors of the wall and floors complement each other, the furnitures and appliances look new and organized. Everything that Chanyeol's eyes can reach seem really expensive and luxurious like what he sees on dramas. He recalls Jongin telling them back at the elevator that he is living all by himself so they can be comfortable however they want.

Chanyeol can only gape at that sparkly chandelier when Sehun quietly takes a seat beside him on the leather couch. He feels so small and flabbergasted all of a sudden, eyes wandering everywhere.

"His parents are well-off but he doesn't really wanna brag about how rich he is," Sehun whispers to Chanyeol as they peer over at Jongin busying himself at the kitchen preparing snacks and drinks. "I've been here a couple of times and every stay was super worth it. He has all the stuff a person could ask for."

Chanyeol narrows his eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then why does he still work at the bar?"

Sehun shrugs nonchalantly, "Maybe he's still waiting for his ex to come back."

It makes Chanyeol quiet for a second.

"I don't have beer! Is cola okay!?" Jongin yells from rummaging through his refrigerator.

Sehun flashes Jongin a big thumbs up, before turning to Chanyeol beside him and grinning at him. "See?"

"You said he has all the stuff. Then why doesn't he have any beer," Chanyeol murmurs to Sehun just to tease.

"He has beer. He doesn't just wanna share it with us," Sehun gets the remote and flicks the TV on to play a sports channel just to serve as a background noise, "I guess no one's getting drunk tonight."

"Good decision," Chanyeol replies.

Jongin promptly comes back to the living room, putting down the bags of chips, a box of donuts, and cans of sodas on the table abundantly. He chooses to occupy the couch across Sehun and Chanyeol while the two look like they have just both committed a huge crime.

"So, how was... how was the dance?" Chanyeol starts the conversation, or so he tries.

"I practiced several turns and I injured my waist."

"That must've hurt a lot."

Sehun breathes, "Ouch."

The baseball commentary from the television and the cheering of the crowd fill in the awkward atmosphere as Chanyeol tries to reach out his hand to the table. He chooses which one to get from the box of donut. A piece of the chocolate donut or a piece of that bavarian one?

_Impressive!_ _He_ _pitched two straight strikes against the last batter, winning the game!_

_Yeah! What an ace player of the team!_

A staring competition arises among them three as thick silence envelopes the air. Sehun is mentally boring holes at the back of Chanyeol's palm hovering over the donuts, meanwhile Jongin is staring heatedly at his wrist. Chanyeol decides to quickly take both donuts anyway, eating them in one go. He prevents to gag and cough. They taste too fucking sweet.

"What were the two of you talking about when I was gone?" Jongin goes on with the conversation hopefully.

"Nothing. Sehun and I are not talking about anything," Chanyeol elbows Sehun extra hard, wiggling his eyebrows, "Hey, tell him already what you wanted to say."

Jongin turns questioningly to Sehun.

"Look, man. I--" Sehun releases a heavy sigh, raising his arms in the air. "I'm sorry... I know you feel terrible after what happened that night... But I'm telling you right now that I'm really cool about it... You don't have to avoid me or anything. It's been ten days, bro. You don't talk to me for ten days and I'm considered dead."

Jongin shakes his head slowly.

"No. We were drunk, okay? I wasn't thinking clear. It could've been all right if I only did it with this guy," he points at a listening Chanyeol, "But I still had to drag you into it knowing you just broke up with your ex that same night and I even fucked you---" He slaps his forehead. "Goddammit, dude. We're friends! Friends don't do that. Strangers fuck each other but friends don't!"

Chanyeol keeps his silence but he totally agrees with that.

"Then I guess we're not friends anymore," Sehun says, and the way he said it somewhat breaks Jongin's heart. Even Chanyeol who knows nothing also gets hurt. "So, how about we upgrade now to friends with benefits?"

Jongin gives him a deadpan look. "Seriously, Sehun?"

"I was about to shed a tear," Chanyeol mutters.

"I don't even regret the sex so why would you?" Sehun says, shrugging his shoulders, "I'm actually thankful you suggested the threesome. I could've had moped all night if it didn't happen, or worst, I could've had become a murderer. You're the reason why I met this hot guy and I'm grateful for that."

Jongin looks at Chanyeol, "What can you say about that?"

"I agree with him. People really say I'm hot and attractive wherever I go."

"Not that part but yeah, you're hot," Sehun says, rolling his eyes, "But sorry, I don't wanna date anybody right now."

Chanyeol scoffs.

"Neither do I. Dating is for the weaklings."

"I'm still gonna have to get my revenge before I can love in peace," Sehun says, clenching his fists angrily, "Fuck that cheating-ass bitch. I'm gonna seriously slap his face when I see him."

"Nobody in this room wants to date anybody," Jongin adds, smiling a little. He grabs a can of soda, opening it with a sound and taking a gulp of it. "I guess we're still affected by our cheating ex-lovers."

Chanyeol places a hand on Jongin's shoulder, giving it a hard, tight squeeze.

"Go get that motherfucking beer and let's talk about it."

Nine cans of beers down and still counting, the three of them are a huge chaos half-sobbing and half-raging, screaming profanities in the living room; Sehun is furiously crying on Jongin's shoulder, Chanyeol is angrily punching Jongin's leg, and Jongin is trying to get himself away from the two male's clutches. When he has managed to loosen himself out, he takes another strong swig of beer until it hits the spot.

"I dated this guy for two fucking years..." Chanyeol slurs and sways Jongin's shoulder in his drunk state, holding up two fingers, "Two years... imagine that!? I even planned proposing to him on our anniversary... But I couldn't..." He drinks more beer. "That fucking hoe cheated on me... That cunning whore had sex... with another man in front of my fucking face!" He aggressively shakes Jongin who's now getting dizzy. "I didn't know he was into younger guys... All that time, man... All that goddamned time I thought I was the only one.... I was pathetic... But that stupid slut was more pathetic than me! He fucking lost me, that worthless piece of shit... He lost a gem in this world... Fuck that bitch."

"Hahahahahaha! Fucking loser," Sehun guffaws, earning him a sudden kick on the face from Chanyeol. "Ouch! Your ex was the loser! Not you, bro..."

"If I see him again..." Chanyeol punches the couch, "I swear I'm gonna fucking cut that small dick off and feed it to my dog!"

"That shameless bitch doesn't deserve you," Jongin replies, soothing Chanyeol's back comfortingly, "He must rot in hell same goes with my ex... We dated for a year and a half and I had him live with me for free... I gave everything he wanted! But that little shit fucking took my money and my stuff... after cheating on me... with a friend..."

Chanyeol gasps, blinking his hazy eyes at Jongin, "What the fuck."

"Who's that friend," Sehun asks, "He's a motherfucking bastard! How dare that dumbass!?"

"I don't know who he was, dude... All that bitch said before he left... was that my friend's cock was better than mine..." Jongin punches the table it cracks, "That ugly cunt..."

"That ex of yours is a total trash," Chanyeol says, grabbing a handful of chips and shoving it to his mouth, "Fucking whore."

"I'm not gonna stop hunting him down," Jongin mutters, gripping the can of beer inside his fist, "until I see that slut again on that fucking bar... I'm gonna make that dirty-ass cheater beg on his knees for forgiveness..."

"Damn... Your fucked-up exes are all disgusting bitches..." Sehun clicks his tongue and gulps his alcohol bottoms-up, "Just like my ex... He belongs to the pit of fiery hell... You already know about that piece of shitty-ass cockslut, right... I wasted a year dating that useless cunt who cheated on me... He fucking cheated on me with an old and crusty as fuck Professor... Damn, I'm getting angrier just thinking about that nasty bullshit!"

"Eeew," Jongin cringes, shivering, "I feel so bad for you, bro. Come on. Let me give you a kiss real quick." He cups Sehun's face and shoves his whole lips against Sehun's cheek, sucking it deeply. "Mwwaaah!"

"That was fucking unforgivable," Chanyeol shakes his head, and he feels like throwing up because of mortification and alcohol, "You deserve a hug, buddy." He pulls Sehun close and squeezes him, embracing him for dear life. "There."

"Thank you guys, I feel so loved," Sehun giggles and wraps the two men inside his arms, pulling them with him so that they are lying altogether on the floor. They stay on that position cozily, just basking one another's warmth in their drunk and wasted state. No one breaks the soothing silence, nestled in their own satisfying comfort and gentle presence.

Sehun closes his eyes and stifles a tear to escape, "Fuck Baekhyun."

"Yeah," Jongin replies, biting his lower lip so he won't cry, "Baekhyun should go to hell."

Chanyeol lets out an airy chuckle.

"I must be so drunk that I'm hearing my ex's name all of a sudden."

Jongin slowly peeks at Chanyeol, blinking lazily.

"I'm sure it's not the same Baekhyun who has a mole on his thumb, right..."

Chanyeol smiles goofily.

"No, man... it's not a mole... It's a chocolate chip..."

"Yeah, I mean... There's plenty of Baekhyun in this world..."

"Right... It couldn't be the one who likes to play video games..."

"But hates spicy food..."

"Who's short..."

"And has a rectangular smile..."

"Crescent eyes..."

"Mochi cheeks..."

"Pretty fingers..."

"Curvy hips..."

"Damn those sexy thighs..."

"Perfect ass in the world..."

Silence falls.

Sehun blindly fishes out his phone from his pocket, sluggishly browsing through his gallery still full of his ex's pictures. He clicks one photo which is a selfie of them being cute and lovey-dovey; Sehun backhugging his ex, while his ex kissing his cheek and doing a finger heart on the camera.

"It couldn't be this Baekhyun, right?"

Sehun shoves the phone screen against Jongin's cheek. Jongin subtly releases himself from Sehun's embrace, stealing the phone and focusing his blurry vision at the smiling male on the picture.

Another deafening silence occurs.

Jongin's eyebrows furrow.

"Dude, why do you have a picture of Baekhyun on your phone?"

"What do you mean why..." Sehun laughs, pinching Jongin's ear, "Baekhyun's my ex-boyfriend! THAT FUCKING BYUN BAEKHYUN!!!"

That loud and clear statement whacks Jongin and Chanyeol out of their tipsiness. Chanyeol feels as though there's a hot boiling water being poured at him while he ogles wide awake now at Jongin beside him. Gripping him by the collar while hatred and betrayal rises in his blood, he quickly lands a strong punch on Jongin's handsome face.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!" Chanyeol swears, almost out of breath, glaring daggers at a surprised Jongin while he goes berserk, "SO, YOU WERE THAT ASSHOLE MY EX CHEATED WITH, HUH!!!? IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG!!!???" He picks Jongin up and shakes him violently, riding his torso as he hits his face again, "REMEMBER THE FUCKING PIKACHU COSTUME!? YOU!!!! FUCKING!!!! SON!!! OF A BITCH!!! HOW DARE YOU FUCK BAEKHYUN IN FRONT OF ME!? YOU DEMON!!!"

"CHANYEOL, DUDE!!! I DIDN'T KNOW BAEKHYUN HAD A BOYFRIEND--- WHAT THE FUCKING HELL, CALM THE FUCK DOWN---" Jongin cries, struggling underneath the man attacking him, "OUCH! MY NOSE, FUCK!!!" He returns him the frantic blows as well, punching and kicking Chanyeol so they are even.

"WHAT THE FUCK! Let him go, oh my god!" Sehun wildly screams, hugging an enraged Chanyeol and getting him away from Jongin. He does his all might to throw him on the other side of the room, "STOP! YOU FUCKING STAY THERE AND DON'T MOVE!!!"

The prominent veins on Jongin's head explode in fury upon seeing Sehun's face. Glaring at him, he stands up and shoves a dumbfounded Sehun down on the couch, powerfully pinning him and striking his face with his solid fist.

"YOU!!! FUCKING TRAITOR!!!" Jongin curses hysterically as he beats Sehun up, "SO YOU WERE THAT FRIEND!!!? YOU AND THAT STUPID BITCH FUCKING CHEATED ON ME BEHIND MY BACK??? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME, SEHUN!? HOW COULD YOU STEAL MY GUY, YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARD!!!"

"LISTEN TO ME, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!" Sehun yells back as he fiercely rolls them over until they fall on the carpet, "THAT BITCH SAID HE WAS SINGLE!!!! I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS YOUR BOYFRIEND!!!! OUCH--- THAT WAS MY BALLS!!!" He revenges Jongin's punches by beating him up as well, pulling his hair, strangling his neck, and slapping his face.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"NO, YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

When Chanyeol recovers from the hard blow, he walks towards the two males battling each other and commences his attack like a buffalo. The three of them all engage into a heated fist-fight until no one can get up, exhausted and worn out. They only stop hitting each other when everyone's faces are covered with blood and bruises.

"I'm gonna get my revenge on him," Sehun mutters. "I don't care how. I just wanna have my fucking payback."

"I'll help you with that," Jongin answers.

"As long as it's not murder," Chanyeol balls his fist, "Count me in."

Chest heaving furiously as their rage finally calms down, Sehun and Jongin are now crying like babies who are left alone by their Mommies. Jongin rolls over to Sehun and hugs him closer, rubbing his back affectionately.

"Fuck... It hurts so much... Why did he do this to me... Why did he do this to us..."

"Shhh.... Don't cry now, Sehun... It's gonna be fine, okay? It wasn't your fault... It's that bitch's fault... He messed up with the wrong guys."

Nodding furiously, Sehun sniffles and cries harder into Jongin's chest.

"I'm sorry for punching your face too hard, Jongin... I was just angry..."

"I know... I was mad, too, so I'm sorry..."

"I missed you so much, bro."

"Yeah, I missed you too, dude."

"I'm not gonna hit you again. I promise."

"Okay. Let's not fight anymore."

Chanyeol looks over at the dramatic situation beside him, at Sehun and Jongin's grand reconciliation. Even though his face is swollen, he still manages to let out a warm smile as he fondly watches the two males embrace and sob to each other. Well, perhaps having beaten up into a pulp was all worth it.

Chanyeol audibly clears his throat to catch their attention.

"Can someone get me an ice pack?"

After tending each other's wounds and putting ointment and plasters all over their injured faces, they eat dinner in silence and shower respectively. Jongin offers the two guys to stay the night at his place, and Sehun is more than willing to sleep over. He has nothing to do at home anyway, and he'll be too lonely if he just parts ways with Jongin after not seeing him for ten days.

Meanwhile, Chanyeol still have to hesitantly think about the proposition since he has to go to work tomorrow. But he ends up being persuaded by Sehun. Sehun tells him he can't go to the office with a crushed face so it'd be better to just take a leave.

So that is how Chanyeol finds himself now changed into one of Jongin's pajamas the guy lent him to wear for the night. He kind of saw Baekhyun's yellow pikachu onesie stuck inside Jongin's closet peeking out from a box labeled _For Burning._

"Do you still have anything you need?" Jongin asks after taking Chanyeol to the guest room. "Pillows? Extra blankets?"

"No, I'm good," Chanyeol grins. "Thanks."

"No. I should be the one thanking you."

"Why? I barely did anything..."

"Thanks for bringing Sehun here," Jongin punches Chanyeol's arm weakly, "And thanks for coming back, and you know, for meeting me again."

"Ouch. That hurt," Chanyeol jokes and holds his arm, making Jongin flash a sudden look of worry. He lightly chuckles to tell he was just kidding, so Jongin recovers and smiles. The AC must be broken because his neck is feeling a bit warm.

"Jongin."

"Hm?"

"I just wanna let you know that I don't regret it, everything that happened to us that night."

"You mean the sex?"

"Yes. The threesome sex."

Jongin takes his silence for several seconds as he softly stares at Chanyeol in the eyes, before he nods as an answer, smiling at the man.

"Yeah, me too."

Chanyeol coughs and looks at the other direction when he thinks they must be standing here for too long. It's getting late so he holds the doorknob and prepares to close the door.

"I'm sorry again for punching you earlier."

"And I apologize for fucking your ex right in front your face."

"Let's just forget it. It's in the past now," Chanyeol waves a hand in the air, "Good night, Jongin. Have a nice sleep."

"Good night to you, too," Jongin replies, "Hyung."

Amidst the dark room before he sleeps, Chanyeol's lips tug up into a tiny smile. He hugs the pillow that smells like the owner of the house, closing his eyes and whispering to himself:

"He's cute."

*

Jongin senses a subtle poke against his back, so he shifts slightly on the bed to turn around from facing the wall. He sees Sehun behind him, looking like a burrito wrapped in his thick blanket.

"Are you still up?" Sehun mutters, "I can't sleep."

"Me, too."

"Do you wanna cuddle?"

Jongin shoots Sehun a warning look.

"Bro, when I say cuddle, I _only_ mean cuddle."

"No fucking?"

"No fucking."

Sehun lets out a satisfied groan as he finally feels Jongin's firm arms caging his waist. He feels so warm and secured in his embrace although his body is severely swollen from their fist-fight. Good thing him and Jongin have made up; they can now go back to being _friends,_ which may or may not escalate to something with no strings attached. He has no problem with it, though. None at all. He actually likes it. Especially with the other man sleeping at the next room, he would definitely like it more.

"Hey."

"What now," Jongin mumbles against his neck in slight annoyance. He's trying to sleep here even when he literally is big-scooping Sehun right now.

"Can you give me a kiss," Sehun mumbles. "Like, just a quick soft one."

"No, dude. That's fucking gay."

"We're already gay."

"Yeah, but I already kissed you on the cheek earlier."

"I want more. It helps my nightmares go away."

"Are you horny?"

"No. I'm just sad..."

"Fine... Where do you want it?"

"On my lips."

Sighing begrudgingly and rolling his eyes, Jongin scoots a bit closer and complies to Sehun's request just because he is a fucking baby. Pulling up the sheets over their heads so that they are both under the blanket, Jongin leans down and kisses Sehun's mouth gently, moving his lips against the other male for merely five seconds long. Sehun sweetly kisses him back and smiles, swiping his tongue tenderly on the seam of Jongin's lips. Jongin smacks his mouth when they're done, breathing steadily.

"There."

"Thanks."

Staring at each other's eyes in pitch darkness, Jongin is the first to speak and break the silence.

"Sehun."

"Yeah?"

"Let's go check if Chanyeol hyung's already sleeping."

"And what if he is?"

"Let's sleep beside him."

Sehun's face brightens up, nodding as a response.

"That's a great idea."

Arriving at the guest room where Chanyeol is already sleeping alone in the middle of a queen-sized bed, Jongin and Sehun watch the tall man breathe while being tucked under the sheets.

"He looks kind of lonely," Sehun mutters, pouting. He crawls on the bed under the soft blanket without waking Chanyeol up and slips himself on his right side. He looks around the dark room in search for the other male, "Jongin? Where are you? Come here."

"I'm already here," Jongin replies as he snickers, already settling himself on Chanyeol's left. He lies on the pillow and snuggles himself closer to a sleeping Chanyeol. "Good night, Sehun. Sweet dreams."

Sehun laughs heartily, also leaning his cheek above Chanyeol's chest.

"Yeah. Good night, Jongin."

Their hands are on top of Chanyeol's stomach, fingers intertwined together when they fall asleep.

*

Chanyeol wakes up the next morning by his phone continuously ringing. He sees his clothes he wore last night first and foremost already scattered on the floor. Looking at himself still lying on the bed, he realizes he's now in his naked glory.

"Oh god... What happened to me?"

Eyes widening, Chanyeol finally hears his phone going silent, so the trails of obscene slurping noises coming from beneath the sheets turn even more evident. He mutters a sharp curse, feeling something weird and strange happening right in between his legs.

"What the fuck was that?"

Gripping the blanket with his fist, Chanyeol throws it away off the bed, and there to his utter surprise, he finds Jongin and Sehun together, licking and stroking his dick. He receives a sultry moan from the two younger males, before they continue sucking again his semi-hard cock and fumbling with his balls.

"AAHHHH!!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING ON MY DICK!?"

"Good morning, Chanyeol hyung," Sehun greets, smiling sweetly at Chanyeol. "We're having breakfast."

"Did you sleep well, hyung?" Jongin asks, smirking at Chanyeol, "Wanna threeway?"


	2. SKYBAEK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun, Jongin, and Chanyeol were fooled by their ex-boyfriend who happens to be the same person. They find comfort within each other as they seek for revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final and last part! I really had sooo much fun writing this one. I should make more of this pairing in the future! Anyway, read the previous part first before going to this one!

They've been doing it for a while now.

It's official; they've all become fuck buddies, no-strings-attached friends with benefits, fucquantances, and sex partners---trio rather. Sometimes it's Chanyeol who calls for the fuck, other times it's Jongin, meanwhile Sehun also has his fair share of initiative whenever he's feeling horny.

Aside from Jongin's condo, they've almost fucked everywhere.

They would get it on at Chanyeol's car, mostly at night when the man has got off from work. Chanyeol would find his two fuck buddies already inside his car excitedly waiting for his cock. Sehun and Jongin would first prep themselves through mutual blowjobs, hurried fingering, or kinky buttplugs, before Chanyeol fucks either one of them at the backseat until they come hard. Jongin would prefer it raw and bareback; his spine sinking against the stirring wheel as Chanyeol grips his waist, drilling his dick deeply into his asshole as Sehun sloppily makes out with Jongin and Chanyeol alternately.

Other times though, when Chanyeol would feel more adventurous, his exhibitionist side occurs. They would slip at the drive-thru with the fly of his pants open. He would have Sehun blowing his erect cock in between his legs stuffing his sexy face while he pays for the order. Jongin would be at the backseat ramming himself with a big dildo while they go out on a drive across the city until it's his turn to suck Chanyeol off.

At the parking lot on the backseat of the car, Sehun would fuck Jongin or Jongin would fuck Sehun, it mainly depends who loses at rock-paper-scissors. Chanyeol would frantically stroke his throbbing cock, holding up a go pro and watching his younger bros through the lens flip-fucking each other. He definitely likes it the most when Sehun and Jongin goes down on his cock together; he would get to spurt his cum all over their sensual faces, licking his load with their own cums. The filthier, the sexier they are.

They would also have sex in public-- such as the bar where Jongin works, in a disgusting public restroom, at the beach, swimming pool, sauna, or hot spring, at a secluded park, at the rooftop of Chanyeol's apartment, inside a mall's fitting room, at the library, and even at the cinemas. They would pretty much do it at night so nobody would notice.

Just like that one time during Sehun's birthday. Chanyeol and Jongin joined forces in fucking Sehun at the beach. They went behind a rock formation and gave the youngest his wonderful present; their two hard cocks fucking his tight little hole and sending him into oblivion, while he comes untouched through prostate orgasm. People thought they were learning how to surf, but they were actually learning each other's sexual endurance as they had sex along the waves. Sehun fucking his own hand and Jongin fucking Sehun. Chanyeol fucking Jongin and no one fucking Chanyeol. He's the alpha, after all. It resulted though, painful red sunburns on Chanyeol's back, a severe waist pain to Jongin, meanwhile a bunch of sand entering the ass to Sehun. They swore it would be the last time they're doing it at the beach. Swimming pools can be an exception.

Of course, after fucking in the weirdest and kinkiest of ways, they would still go back to having sex inside the bedroom, their most favorite thing of all, personally. After the usual refreshing shower and/or shower sex, the three of them would head to Jongin's bed. Jongin would kneel on all fours as Chanyeol fucks his throat with Sehun also fucking his ass until they all orgasm. Chanyeol would sit on the bed, back leaning against the headboard as Sehun bounces on his cock in reverse-cowboy position. Jongin would stand on the bed in front of Sehun's face and allow the younger to suck his cock off. Chanyeol would kneel on the floor jerking himself off while finger-fucking Jongin splayed on the bed. At at same time, Jongin would fuck Sehun's ass while Sehun blows his cock for a sixty-nine session.

When they all feel lazy though, the three of them would just lie on the bed. Their bodies would be snugly pressed together for a nice cockwarming party while watching a good movie until the credits roll.

Sehun likes to be in the middle position since he is super fond of warmth. Chanyeol's cock would stay buried inside Sehun's hole, while Sehun's dick remains seated inside Jongin's ass. Jongin would have a fleshlight sucking on his cock since he has nobody to enclose his dick around. But it's fine. It would be slightly uncomfortable at first, but they would get through the night with minimal movements. They would end up falling asleep in that set-up anyway, hearing each other's breathing while feeling their cocks secured and ass filled until morning. There would be episodes of twitching here and there, as well as dripping of precum out of the asshole especially at dawn. But it would be alright. They would wake up to each other gently kissing their mouths as good morning, having vanilla sex to make up for the last night's event.

Frequent times also, whenever they stay the night at Jongin's place before everyone would begin their own day, Chanyeol would rim anyone's asshole who wins rock-paper-scissors (mostly Jongin) while the loser (mostly Sehun) would just touch himself and watch in envy. Jongin would feel bad for the baby of course, so when Chanyeol has gone to work, he would fuck Sehun on the couch and let him ride his cock while they passionately make out. They would video their fucking and send it to Chanyeol in ungodly office hours, so when the man gets off from work, they would be punished and fucked raw from dusk until dawn. Chanyeol would be soft-hearted to forgive them after they forcibly act cute. Sehun and Jongin would settle for a kiss on both sides of Chanyeol's cheek, and Chanyeol would secretly admire it.

Since Chanyeol is the oldest (and maybe the tallest and bulkiest) he feels more responsible, superior, and dominant among them. He would make Sehun and Jongin obey to his words. If he says no fucking until he finishes a project proposal, then that means no sex for a fucking week. When Jongin gets injured because of dance lessons, then that means no sex until his waist heals. If Sehun is having a goddamned tantrum and is too lazy to go to his part-time job, then that means no sex until he gets a work certificate from the manager.

Before, the three of them would just be all horny and chaotic dudes, but as time goes by, they've come to establish discipline along with the lines of their fucking (kinky or regular). Chanyeol would always reiterate that if they want this relationship to last, they must abide to one another's rules, understanding everyone's behaviors and personalities. They're friends after all above anything else, so it's a must to keep this friendship intact even after small arguments and misunderstandings arise.

But it can be seldom inevitable. Just like what happened one time when Sehun and Chanyeol got into a heated fight.

Sehun accidentally deleted an important file on Chanyeol's laptop when he borrowed it to play games. Chanyeol got angry at him so he cursed Sehun to death. Sehun didn't like being verbally abused so he punched Chanyeol on the face, and that resulted to another fist-fight with literally Jongin in the middle of them. Jongin had to resort to violence over both uncontrollable adults to make them stop. He used a baseball bat to strike Chanyeol and Sehun on the butt, making them kneel on the floor in pain. The two gentlemen reconciled that exact night after Jongin threatened them he would fuck Chanyeol in the ass and he would put sand inside Sehun's ass.

Scared, the two men swore to Jongin that they would never fight again. In the end, they all made up and had the best sex ever (which means they basically fucked on every part of Jongin's unit until the sun rose).

Going back to the present, Chanyeol is now currently at his own apartment doing maths. Today is payday and he has just got his salary. He's budgeting and computing his expenses for the month-- rent, bills, gas money, allowance, and loans. He sadly sighs, realizing that he's short in cash. The money on his hand is barely enough to pay for the deposit of the new apartment he has been eyeing for a while if ever he moves out.

Although Chanyeol has an option to borrow money from Jongin, his pride won't let him make the phone call. He knows that the younger would right away transfer the amount he needs instantly. But Chanyeol doesn't like the idea of being indebted to someone, let alone being indebted to someone younger, especially to Jongin. Maybe he should just wait for his impending promotion which is like, still taking forever to come.

He is in the process of counting and stacking the bills on top of his table when he hears three knocks on the door. Sighing when he hears the landlord's voice, he keeps the money inside his drawer and drags his feet across the living room, muttering _coming_ under his breath.

Unexpectedly when Chanyeol swings the door open, he is greeted with a smiling landlord who is obviously in a good mood. The old man tells him he doesn't have to pay this month's rent so he shouldn't worry about it anymore. Confused, Chanyeol asks the landlord why.

"You're getting kicked out."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. Someone already bought your apartment. You have until the next day to move out your stuff."

"What do you mean someone bought---HEY, WAIT! Where am I supposed to live now!?"

"Go figure that out by yourself!"

"FUCK!" Chanyeol kicks the door in rage, feeling his blood rise angrily. This is just so unfair. Even though he hates living here, the landlord should've given him a heads-up at least, "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Arrrghh! Damn, that fucking old man!"

"Hey."

Chanyeol freezes.

"I figured it'd be rude if I didn't show up. I'm the one who bought your place by the way. Surprise?"

Even after already two years, Chanyeol would _never_ forget that voice. His jaw is clenched as he focuses his eyes at the daring person now standing outside his house. Resentment and fury fills his chest at the sight of his ex-lover who has the audacity to brightly smile at him after everything he did to him back then. He doesn't know why the hell Baekhyun came here after two years, or why the fuck he suddenly showed up to buy his house. He just wants to fucking hit this bitch and curse him to death. He is mentally killing Baekhyun in his mind, sending him to the pits of hell.

Baekhyun smirks at him.

Balling his fists tightly, Chanyeol is about to march towards Baekhyun when the guy raises his arms in the air in defense.

"Hold up! Before you curse me to death and beat me up into a pulp, I just wanna remind you of the CCTV's," Baekhyun whispers behind his cupped hand, "I could scream, too. You know how _loud_ I can do that."

_Fucking bitch._ Chanyeol just swallows his rage and breathes to calm himself down.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"As I've said, I'm buying your apartment! For your information, after we broke up, I've now become a big time," Baekhyun muses, walking sassily towards Chanyeol and pressing something against his chest. Chanyeol looks at it. "Here. Separation money." Baekhyun grins at him. "You'll need it." Then he pats his shoulder.

Silence is just Chanyeol's reply as he overlooks Baekhyun nonchalantly passing beside him so he can enter the house. Baekhyun doesn't bother to take off his shoes like it's his own place.

"Can I take a look inside? Oh, it looks basically the same before I left! Toben's still here! Hi, Tobennie~ Miss me?"

"Woof! Woof!"

"Oh my god, he still remembers me! Good dog!"

Chanyeol squeezes his eyes shut. This is making him want to punch the door and scream.

"Hey, you haven't thrown some of my stuff, right? Anyway, I'm actually planning to renovate this place. The location's quite good and it's close to my favorite bar, so."

"Get out."

"Can you offer me something to drink? Cola's fine. Thanks."

"GET THE FUCK OUT."

"What?"

When Baekhyun only blinks at him, the switch inside Chanyeol's head suddenly goes off as he runs towards Baekhyun, gripping his shoulders. "I said, get the fuck out!" He drags him out of the door, pushing him away until he is back again at the street.

"Seriously, calm down!" Baekhyun says, feeling slightly shocked when Chanyeol shoves him extra hard. "Fine! Why do you have to be so cold? You used to be so sweet to me in the past." He pouts. Chanyeol is having the urge to hit him on the face now that he's losing his temper.

"You heard the landlord, right? You have forty-eight hours to empty the place. Good luck."

A black luxurious Audi halts in front of the house. Baekhyun opens the door of the car, preparing to leave.

"Bye, Chanyeol. See you around!"

Before Chanyeol can even let the happenings sink in, his ex-boyfriend is already out of sight.

As he stares awake at his ceiling, the reality finally registers to Chanyeol that first, he has been kicked out of his apartment; second, he has nowhere to stay; and third, he met his motherfucking ex-lover and he probably looked like a miserable loser in front of him. He was caught of guard and he didn't expect he'd get to see that hoe again.

"Just so you wait, Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol mutters, squeezing his knuckles furiously as he punches his pillow, "You're gonna fucking pay for all your sins!"

*

"You know, like, maybe a few days until I sort everything out?"

Chanyeol is fluttering his eyelashes cutely as he stands in front of Jongin's door. He sent back Toben to his parents' house while he gave some of his stuff to his sister. Now he's only carrying a bag with few clothes and some important things for work.

"Of course, hyung. I'll take you in. You don't even have to beg like that," Jongin ushers Chanyeol inside his condo who mutters a quick thanks to him.

Putting down his cup on the coffee table, Chanyeol sinks into the couch and momentarily stares at nothingness. He releases a heavy breathing, shaking his head while Jongin looks worriedly at him.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Now tell me what's up."

"Okay, so... I uh... I got kicked out of my apartment."

"Shit. Are you behind on your rent? You should've told me!"

"Yes-- _no,_ listen. That's not the point."

Chanyeol prevents himself to cry. The smug look on Baekhyun's face appearing in his mind is even making him more emotional. Maybe this is why Baekhyun left him, because he's broke and nothing but a failure. Even so, how could Baekhyun do this and ruin his life the second time around? Fuck that bitch! Chanyeol swears he's gonna castrate his dick and sew up his asshole so he would be useless!

"Oh my god, now you're crying. Fuck," Jongin panics and hysterically looks around in search for tissues. He grabs some and wipes it on Chanyeol's face, accidentally poking him in the eye.

"Ouch! The lasik!"

"Sorry," Jongin mumbles, patting Chanyeol's shoulder gently. "Dude, whatever you are going through right now, always remember that I'm here for you."

Chanyeol sniffs, "Really?"

"Yeah. So feel free to tell me your problem. I'm all ears."

Jongin sits closer to Chanyeol so he can hear him clearer. He places his palm on top of Chanyeol's knee, rubbing it affectionately.

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you about this, Jongin.... But _someone_ bought my place."

"And?"

Their conversation is shortly interrupted by the sudden beeping of the electronic door lock followed by the loud shuffling noises at the door step. The two men sitting at the living room stare at Sehun sucking a strawberry flavored popsicle, who is at the moment also staring back at them.

Blinking at the scene in front of him, Sehun notes at the way Jongin's hand is lingering above Chanyeol's thigh as they sit dangerously near beside each other. Assessing the situation, Chanyeol looks like he cried and Jongin is _about_ to hug him based on how his other arm is slung on the backrest of the couch.

Sehun frowns.

"What's this? Why're you guys hanging out without me?"

"We're not hanging out," Jongin answers, inching away from the older so Sehun won't bother asking anymore. "It just happened."

It's now Chanyeol's turn to send Jongin a confused look.

"Wait, Sehun knew your passcode? Since when?"

"No, he just... I don't know?" Jongin lifts an eyebrow, "Maybe he saw me typing it?"

"You mean he's going in and out of your place whenever he wants to?"

"It just happened," Sehun shrugs, still scowling and feeling salty about what he saw, "So, you guys are cheating behind my back. You didn't even tell me you were meeting up."

"Ch-cheating?"

"What the fuck, bro?"

"Why are you thinking like that when I don't even know what you guys are up to whenever you slip into Jongin's unit? Just like right now if I wasn't here?"

"Dude, we're not having sex without you," Sehun mutters. "I just came here to watch TV."

"Oh, really," Chanyeol crosses his arms over his chest.

"Of course. We know that's the rule."

"So, how about that one time when you two fucked and sent the video to me when I was at work?"

"God, why would you bring that up," Jongin slaps his forehead. "That was ages ago. We're done talking about that."

"Yeah, but you're still not telling me what Chanyeol hyung is doing here," Sehun tells Jongin, squinting his eyes at him, "Are you trying to steal him away for yourself?"

"WHAT!?" Jongin and Chanyeol both blurt out.

"The hell are you talking about, man?"

"You're a fucking idiot, Oh Sehun."

"No, I can feel it. You guys are planning to leave me out!" Sehun yells, kicking his feet. "Damn, I knew it you cheating bastards."

"You're just jealous," Jongin mumbles.

"No, I'm not," Sehun crosses his arms, "I know he prefers me more than you."

"No, he doesn't."

"Yes, he does."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"He's _mine!"_

"How dare you say that!? He's mine!"

"Shut up! No one's owning me. I am both yours."

Sehun and Jongin share one surprised but not disappointed look.

"My head is fucking hurting because of you two," Chanyeol sharply hisses and combs his messy fringe with his fingers. "Don't add up to my problem. I'm already stressed out myself."

Sehun immediately shuts up after seeing Chanyeol's tired eyes. He cowers and sits closely beside Jongin, whispering softly to him:

"What happened to hyung?"

"He had no place to stay because someone bought his apartment."

Chanyeol stands up and heads to the kitchen to go get himself a glass of water. He drinks it calmly while the two observe him quietly from a far.

"I'm not mad, okay? Stop gawking at me like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You're not gonna fuck us raw?"

"Nope."

"You sure?"

When Chanyeol nods and gestures his fingers for a _come_ _here_ motion, both younger males are on their feet running to the kitchen. They take a seat on the high stool, waiting for Chanyeol to say something.

"Here's the tea."

Chanyeol leans on the counter, looking at Sehun and Jongin seriously.

"I met Baekhyun again. He was the one who bought my apartment."

Jongin's initial reaction is to clamp his hanging mouth in shock, pounding his fist on the counter. Meanwhile Sehun has his eyes wide, preparing himself to lash out and scream.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!!?"

"OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

"Why did that bitch come back again!?"

"Where did you meet Baekhyun!? I need to see him and punish him for what he did!"

"Shit, I'm getting angry just by thinking about that hoe's face!"

"I know, right? When I see that slut, I swear I'm gonna strangle his neck and make him suffer!"

Chanyeol nods in agreement.

"Wait, did he come to see you himself?" Sehun says.

"What did that bitch tell you?" Jongin asks.

"He went to my house a few days ago," Chanyeol replies, "And told me he was now a fucking big time. Then an expensive car came to pick him up and he was gone." He sighs. "Fuck. He totally made me feel like shit that night and I couldn't do anything even if I wanted to."

"That car must be from his new boyfriend," Jongin mutters.

"You mean his Sugar Daddy," Sehun snorts, rolling his eyes.

The three of them all cringe at the disturbing imagery.

"EEWWWWWW..."

Chanyeol drinks more water.

"So, what are you planning to do now?" Sehun asks Chanyeol.

"Are you gonna let that slide?" Jongin follows.

"Hell no," Chanyeol chuckles evilly, "I want to seek for revenge." He sends Jongin and Sehun a determined look. "We all want that, right?"

"Of course we want to. But how?" Sehun says, "I mean, you're practically homeless right now."

"Says the one who is currently unemployed," Chanyeol retorts back.

"We're all basically in a shithole," Jongin comments, shrugging his shoulders as he laughs, "We're fucking losers. Here we have a homeless man and a jobless man."

"Well, we can admit that we're both losers but not you, Jongin," Sehun says, and Chanyeol nods to agree. "You're literally perfect, bro. You're rich and you have a really nice house."

"You're handsome," Chanyeol says.

"You're sexy," Sehun tells next.

"You're good in bed."

"You're hot."

"And kind."

"And warm..."

"And sweet."

"And caring..."

"And amazing."

"And perfect..."

"But you're loveless," Chanyeol mutters.

That makes Jongin pause, before he replies:

"I have you two in my life, though."

Sehun and Chanyeol share a look.

Jongin smiles.

Silence ascends.

"Fuck, that made my heart race," Sehun mumbles, massaging his fluttering chest. He looks at the other direction and cools his blushing face down.

"I-I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Chanyeol whispers and walks away in attempt to hide the tips of his ears pinking, but Jongin is fast to grab his wrist to make him stay.

"Stay here. We're not done talking yet."

"Then, don't just say stuff like that all of a sudden."

"Sehun started it."

"I didn't!"

"Wait, are you two blushing right now?"

"What's that?"

"Why would I?!"

Jongin chuckles. They're really fun to tease.

"Let's just go back to the topic," Sehun announces after he recovers, "We all wanted to get revenge but how are we gonna do that?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't think ahead of that," Chanyeol scratches his head.

"Don't worry. I have a plan," Jongin smugly smirks, leaning his back against the wall as he clicks his tongue. "I'm not a billionaire's son for nothing."

Chanyeol's jaw drops. "How?"

"It's gonna work out if he would beg on his knees and cry hard in front of his Mom and Dad," Sehun whispers to Chanyeol. "He just needs some fake tears and great acting."

"Acting like?"

"Like he got nine girls pregnant and he needs tons of money to shut them up."

"Really? Wow."

"Yeah. This bastard's so great and basically a god."

"No wonder Baekhyun cheated on me. Because if I were that bitch, I would cheat on me, too."

Sehun laughs like a hyena.

Jongin clears his throat, "So, Chanyeol hyung, did Baekhyun mention a 'favorite bar' to you?"

"Uh, I think he did..." Chanyeol hums, "Wait. How did you know about that?"

"Shit. Don't tell me," Sehun gasps. Jongin laughs evilly and nods.

"Yeah, baby. We're gonna fucking do it."

*

🎵 _Yeah, you got that yummy, yum_

_That yummy, yum That yummy, yummy_   
_Yeah, you got that yummy, yum_   
_That yummy, yum That yummy, yummy_ _🎵_

Justin Bieber's _Yummy_ is loudly blasting on the speakers of the red luxurious Mercedes-Benz S-Class where Jongin, Chanyeol, and Sehun are now inside lounging like _kings_ \--- Jongin confidently driving and singing along to the music; while Sehun and Chanyeol are handsomely drinking champagne at the backseat.

"Fuck, that's hot," Jongin mutters under his breath as he watches from the rear-view mirror Sehun and Chanyeol heatedly making out and basically sucking faces. He can clearly see how Chanyeol kisses Sehun's lips, while the younger laughs into his mouth from time to time.

The adorable sight makes Jongin a bit aroused but now's not the right moment to pop an erection.

"Hey. Enough of that. We're here."

The noise of the car tires screeching in front of the exclusive bar where Jongin works at, causes the many people lining up outside the entrance to turn their heads towards the arriving royalties.

The front and back doors of the Mercedes-Benz open in sync, and three handsome, drop-dead gorgeous, and breathtaking young men step out of the car. Standing six feet tall with hairs nicely styled and pushed back, they're all clad in sleek branded clothes, expensive shoes, and elegant watches, while powerfully radiating big dick energy. Men and women have their eyes wide and mouths salivating in awe, seeing actual gods for the very first time.

The Holy Trinity looking like hot playboy celebrities, sexy magazine cover models, rich as fuck billionaires, and high-end Brand Ambassadors of Gucci, Louis Vuitton, and Tommy Hilfiger, garner the attention of the crowd they rightfully deserve.

Jongin is the first in line, walking sophisticatedly at the red carpet wearing Gucci from head to toe. Sehun and Chanyeol follow him behind while suiting up the buttons of their coat and just feeling the atmosphere. Taking off his black sunglasses, Jongin walks up to the security and flashes his golden VIP pass. He coyly smirks when he gets an immediate approval, automatically letting them in as the people pave the way.

Booming music being mixed by the DJ, blinding lights streaking at the dance floor, wild people cheering, and strong reek of alcohol seeping into their nose welcome them as they enter the bar. Beautiful ladies in short dresses and high heels swoon over the three. They cling and urge the men to sit at their tables like desperate cunts, their actions laced with lust and admiration.

Chanyeol lifts his eyes up to Jongin and Sehun exchanging knowing glances and victorious grins. His lips tug up into one devilish smirk as he nods at the two males, signaling Jongin and Sehun to carry out their plan. Jongin's hard squeeze on Sehun's ass doesn't go unnoticed from Chanyeol's eyes before his two younger bros surrounded by women separate on different couches to flirt with the ladies.

Such a couple of great actors to have their arms wrapped around those bitches' petite waists as they sit down at the center of the girls. Well, before Jongin and Sehun are Chanyeol's bitches, those two have fucked pussies before so they are experts on that field, playing with them hoes and breaking their hearts after they tell them they prefer dicks.

Chanyeol can only laugh at the scene. Little did those women know how Sehun and Jongin bend over for his cock.

"All right. Let's get this shit done," Chanyeol mutters to himself now that he's on solo flight luxuriating at the bar's counter. He declines the females trying to hit on him by offering him drinks and showing their tits. _Fucking disgusting_. He doesn't need their attention; all he wants is the attention of that short little guy grinding his body against strangers at the dance floor.

Chanyeol swigs his vodka bottoms-up.

" _Bingo_."

_The bitch is here._

Jongin reads the text from his phone, sporting a lop-sided grin as he removes his arms from slinging two hoe's shoulders. Peering over at Sehun at the other side of the couch, he sends him a telepathic look which Sehun right away understands. Sehun uncrosses his legs and stands up, abandoning the whining bitches before approaching Jongin waiting for him.

_Surprised pikachu face,_ and all the women left at the couch freeze and stare at the scene. They can only watch when Sehun pulls Jongin by the waist, his hand stopping on his lower back. He crashes their lips together for a deep and searing kiss, before they leave together holding hands, looking like a couple of hot celebrity boyfriends.

"Coming through.. Yeah... No, thanks... Oops... Fuck... Get out of the way..."

Chanyeol waddles himself through the dance floor among the throng of dancing people, stopping when he finally reaches his destination. The rowdy music blares even crazier as he pretends grooving with the bodies he doesn't even know. He ignores those fake titties, purposely bumping against the person he's been eyeing this night.

"Sorry!" the guy says, instantly facing Chanyeol and immediately looking up from the broad chest he bumped upon. His eyes widen in great horrified surprise when he gets a clear glimpse of those handsome as fuck features, causing him to become mute and dumbfounded.

Chanyeol sweetly smiles _._

"Hi, babe. Miss me?"

"W-what..."

"Don't tell me you already forgot my name?"

"Y-you... Are you really... Are you really... Park Chanyeol!?" Baekhyun yells, still staring at the man in disbelief, "Why do you look... so different!?"

"Well, I've now become a big time after we broke up. Isn't that amazing?"

"How!? I mean, you're basically poor now and you're homeless! I already bought your house!"

"That? Tsh. That's fucking trash, baby. I'm a goddamned billionaire now."

"Oh my god. Really?"

"Of course. Come on, let's get out of here."

Chanyeol swiftly grabs Baekhyun's wrist, pulling him out of the crowd while the latter does zero attempts to get away from him. Looks like this bitch is actually liking what's happening.

"Are you alone tonight?"

Baekhyun's eyes flutter around anxiously.

"Y-yes..."

Chanyeol hums, "Really? You're not with your boyfriend or someone?"

"No! I don't have a boyfriend!" Baekhyun says. He shakes his head furiously as he clings to Chanyeol's arm like they didn't break up. "I didn't even got myself a boyfriend after you!"

_Motherfucking liar._

Chanyeol maintains his cool although he already wants to badly flip Baekhyun over and throw him to the nearest wall. Instead, he just smirks and leans in much closer as they arrive at the counter and sit on the high stool. Chanyeol orders the most expensive cocktail drinks while Baekhyun stays quiet, wide observant eyes ogling at his ex when the man straight out pay with a black card from his authentic wallet. Baekhyun doesn't also miss how Chanyeol's silver ring glint in the dark, same goes with his costly watch.

"You look... amazing," Baekhyun gasps after he takes a sip of his beverage. He shivers when Chanyeol's thumb grazes the little liquid that drips off the side of his lips, wiping it. "Thanks..."

"And you're still as beautiful, as always."

"I am?"

"Yes, you are. You're _the_ Baekhyun after all."

Chanyeol chuckles at how Baekhyun is obviously gawking at him in fascination, as though mentally naming the brands of his every clothing and just practically devouring him in his mind. He can tell Baekhyun is now downright surprised slash overly turned on after seeing his ex-boyfriend now being so perfect and ideal.

"You look so fucking hot right now, Chanyeol. I swear to god... I just wanna... have your cock again... Fuck me, please?"

"Yeah? Is that what you want?"

Another surprised gasp comes out of Baekhyun's mouth when Chanyeol's hand linger on Baekhyun's thigh, stroking it up and down sensually. Baekhyun nods like his head would come off.

"So you're telling me, that you wanna hook up with your ex right now."

"Yeah..."

"Won't your Sugar Daddy get mad, though?"

Baekhyun freezes.

"He... He doesn't have to know..."

Chanyeol laughs at how ironic this situation is. _What a fucking cheating-ass bitch._

Baekhyun grips Chanyeol's hand tight, "I'll do anything you tell me, just have sex with me tonight! I promise I'll make you feel good!"

"All right, then," Chanyeol clicks his tongue and encloses Baekhyun inside his arms. He scoots closer, leaning seductively into the shell of his ear that has the male shuddering in excitement due to the deep sexy voice tickling his neck:

"Go to this room. I'll be waiting."

Chanyeol slips a piece of paper on Baekhyun's palm before he disappears out of sight.

_Basement. Suite 103._

*

Baekhyun walks at the empty hallway of the basement of the bar, constantly looking at the piece of paper on his hand while also checking every room he is passing by. Smiling excitedly when he finally spots Suite 103, he clears his throat and softly knocks on the door.

" _Ehem_. Are you there?"

Receiving no answer, Baekhyun's hand latches on the doorknob and twists it clockwise. It is open to his surprise, so he slowly peeks his head inside the room as he lets the door swing behind him.

"There's no one here, though."

Baekhyun proceeds entering as he glances around him cautiously. "Chanyeol?" The lights at the place is barely entering the spacious suite; it's dark and eerie, so he has to squint his eyes to properly see that blurry figure sitting on the couch right now.

"Chanyeol? Is that you?"

Footsteps echo against the tiled floor while Baekhyun can only freeze on his spot. He is unable to utter a single world while he stares agape at the moving person in the dark. He blinks rapidly while noting how the man stands up to approach him. The figure smiles darkly at him and laughs.

"Hi there."

Trembling as recognition hits his senses, Baekhyun shakily paces back in mild surprise to attempt decrease their distance. Unfortunately though, when he thought he is now closer to the door, he doesn't expect to be greeted with another body bumping against his back.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Craning his neck up immediately and turning his head towards that overly-familiar voice, Baekhyun's eyes widen like saucers when the second guy behind him offers him a piercing glare. How could this be possible!? Why is he seeing his exes right now!?

Thinking fast, Baekhyun searches for an escape route so he can avoid this dangerous situation. Having a glimpse of that still open door, he immediately shoves Jongin away, and like a rat, crouches down the tiny space and quickly run towards the exit to overpass Sehun blocking his path.

"Sehun, don't make him go away!" Jongin yells.

"Fuck! Come back here!" Sehun shouts.

But before Baekhyun can even take another step and get away, Sehun has successfully managed to take off his right shoe. He accurately throws it to the target and aims the spot at the back of Baekhyun's head, hitting him bulls-eye.

Baekhyun then trips and collapses on the ground with a painful thud.

"Shit! I hit him on the head!" Sehun panics, witnessing how Baekhyun falls and loses his balance. "H-he's not yet dead, is he?"

"Fuck! It must've hurt a lot, dude! What if he bleeds to death!?" Jongin instantly hurries towards where Baekhyun dropped with his body facing the floor. With shaking hands, he flips the unconscious guy around.

Heaving a relieved sigh when they don't find blood, Jongin and Sehun also check Baekhyun's nose if he's still breathing just to make sure they haven't totally become murderers yet. Thankfully, the bitch is still alive. He shouldn't die yet. Not right now when Baekhyun still needs to suffer and take their wraths before he can rest in peace.

"Right. He's a devil-incarnate, he can't die that easily," Sehun comments noncommittally.

"Let's just take him inside."

"I'll hold his feet. You carry his arms."

"Okay."

Like Baekhyun is a cadaver, Sehun and Jongin count one to three before they lift and drag a passed-out Baekhyun on the floor. Sehun assures to look around the vicinity first before closing the door in silence. There shouldn't be any witnesses so their revenge won't go into vain.

Pulling Baekhyun's limp body up, Jongin makes the unresponsive guy sit on a monoblock chair with his wrist and ankles securely tied up using a rope, not too tight but not to loose either.

"Should we cover his mouth? What if he screams?"

"Right. Give me the tape."

Fumbling with his bag, Sehun gets the duct tape and cuts it, giving Jongin a short piece enough to cover Baekhyun's entire mouth. Once finished with their art work, they admire their masterpiece --- a sleeping Baekhyun beautifully wound up on the chair, hands and feet bondaged, mouth plastered, and head lolling on the side.

"Shit. I feel good, Jongin."

"Yeah. Me, too."

Sehun giggles maniacally as he rests his head atop Jongin's shoulder. Smiling proudly, Jongin slings a _not-so-brotherly_ arm around Sehun's waist to semi-hug him possessively like it's a natural thing to do.

"Looking at him like this satisfies my heart."

"We must be crazy."

"I know right."

"He's fucking pretty like that."

"Yeah. It's because of you. You did a good job tying him up."

"No. It's because of you. You did a good job hitting his head with your shoe bulls-eye."

They share an evil boisterous laugh.

Silence fills the room.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Let's wait for him to wake up."

Several minutes pass by shortly. Baekhyun painstakingly stirs from his nap with a throbbing headache behind his skull. He cracks his eyes open, only to find the two of his ex-boyfriends now sitting crossed-legs on the couch. His eyeballs almost pop out in shock when both men smirks devilishly at him, sending him cold shivers at the back of his spine.

Sehun and Jongin, the exceptional ex-lovers whom Baekhyun had cheated in the past, are now here in front of him after approximately a year and six months after they broke up. They most-likely found out what he did to them in their previous relationship; so the two joined forces into locking him up at the basement to maybe get back at him.

"Mmngh!" Baekhyun loudly screeches as he wriggles from the bondage but to no avail. The ropes are too secured. He can't move a muscle. "Mmngh!!!"

"Hey, long time no see," Sehun greets first, smiling ever-so sweetly.

"Did you miss me?" Jongin muses next, chuckling heartily.

Baekhyun struggles furiously within the strong confines. He tries his best not to get affected by the way Jongin and Sehun's presence burn down his tiny existence. How can men be this so breathtaking and beautiful? Only Sehun and Jongin. And also Chanyeol back then.

"Has it been, I don't know, a year since we broke up?" Jongin asks, rising from his seat and getting near a struggling Baekhyun. A new-found anger rises up to his head, restraining himself to just lash out on Baekhyun and curse him to death. "Has it been that long already since you cheated on me with my friend!?"

"You fucking bitch, how dare you fuck us and date us at the same time at some point!?" Sehun snaps in fury, causing Baekhyun to wince at his seat and squeeze his eyes in terror, "Damn! Just by thinking about it makes me wanna hate you more than how much I already hate you!!!"

"You have no soul, you fucking demon!"

"You fucking need to pay for your sins, Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun vigorously shakes his head in denial while he still yips like a poor puppy.

"Mmngh! Mmnghh!"

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Jongin harshly pulls the tape out from Baekhyun's mouth so the male can breathe and speak. Once released, Baekhyun sucks for oxygen and ducks his head down, lowering his eyes in combined shame and remorse.

"I-I don't know... I don't know what you're talking about!"

Laughing sarcastically, Sehun roughly grabs Baekhyun's hair that has the male whining. He tugs it roughly so Baekhyun can meet his strong gaze.

"You don't fucking remember?! Don't tell me you also forgot about hiding from me for six whole months after I ended things between us!?"

"I-I don't know what you're saying... I don't even know who you are... I don't know you two!" Baekhyun blatantly lies, avoiding eye contact that is too much to handle. "Let go of me, okay!? Don't touch me!"

"Oh my god! The audacity of this bitch, Jongin! Im gonna kill him right now!"

"No! Don't kill him yet, Sehun. We should murder him together at exactly twelve midnight."

Terrified of what he just heard, Baekhyun peeks at the wallclock displaying 10:58 pm. Kill? Murder? Are they seriously talking about ending his life for real!?

"Right. Did you bring the butcher's knife?"

"Yeah, I also took the plastic bag and the luggage with me."

"We don't want too much blood so make sure you chop his body carefully."

"Of course, and after that we're gonna throw his organs to the river."

"I'm so excited."

"Let's interrogate him first."

Baekhyun is anxiously shaking in fear now, extremely afraid that he's gonna get slaughtered tonight by his exes. He nervously gulps the lump in his throat when Jongin steps towards him to give him another deathly stare.

"Bitch. Answer everything that we're gonna ask you."

"Or else you're gonna end up dead," Sehun threatens.

Baekhyun slits his eyes. He must still appear brave and fearless.

"There's no way in the world I'm gonna answer you."

"Okay then, let's see about that."

"You start, Sehun."

Sehun hums, "Do you know my name?"

"No!"

He quickly slaps Baekhyun's face.

"Ouch! What the fuck?!!!"

Jongin goes next, "My turn. When is my birthday?"

"I don't fucking know!!!"

He quickly slaps Baekhyun's face as well.

"Ouch!!! That seriously hurt, you motherfucker!"

"He's really tough, huh."

"Yeah. He won't even budge to that."

Baekhyun grits his teeth angrily, gawking at the two.

"Just let me go! You fucking kidnappers!!!"

"Shut the fuck up, you great-ass cheater!"

"Gold digger!"

"Fucking bitch!"

"Fucking hoe!"

"Worthless piece of shit!"

"Huge imbecile!"

"Good-for-nothing traitor!"

"Motherfucking liar!"

"Cockslut!"

"Disgusting creature!"

"Ugly!"

Listening to these negative comments, Baekhyun parts his lips so he could retort back to his exes' endless insults. But he ends up falling silent anyway. He couldn't think of anything bad about them, and what they're saying right now about him are true after all.

"How many men have you slept with that you don't even remember us!?"

"Did you have amnesia or are you just fucking lying right now!?"

"SPEAK!"

"ANSWER US!"

Baekhyun, after a few agonizing seconds of heavy silence, decides to finally slump his shoulders to surrender. Laxing his body, his sharp disdainful eyes turn soft and glassy while he gazes at the two men waiting for his response.

"Okay, fine... I give up now... I admit, I remember you two... How could I forget my lovely ex-boyfriends, Sehun and Jongin?"

Sehun and Jongin look at each other warily.

"And who else?"

"That person you met earlier?"

"My first ex-boyfriend," Baekhyun shyly mumbles in a soft meek voice, "Chanyeol, too..."

The door just chooses to unravel at this exact time, revealing Chanyeol outside standing proud and tall who must be eavesdropping for a while now at their conversation. Silent, all three people inside the suite turn to look at Chanyeol --- Sehun and Jongin in acknowledgement, meanwhile Baekhyun in astonishment.

It's now confirmed, Baekhyun knew it. Meeting his ex-boyfriends tonight aren't just purely coincidental. He realizes that this circumstance must be thoroughly planned by all of them so they could get revenge at him.

Shrugging, Chanyeol welcomes himself inside, "What did I miss?"

"We just tied him up," Jongin answers.

"And asked him a few questions," Sehun follows next.

Baekhyun curiously stares at the three good-looking gorgeous men sharing the same breathing space as him, who all happen to be his exes as well. He must be the luckiest and the prettiest person on earth to have his ass once fucked by their cocks.

"So, you guys know each other now?" Baekhyun can't help asking, "You all three teamed up to get revenge on me or something?"

"Well, yeah, it just happened. Must be destiny," Chanyeol says, "Surprise motherfucker."

A naughty smile appears on Baekhyun's lips while his imaginations run wild, staring at the three snacks. Is this a blessing in disguise?

"Are you going to fuck me?" he hopefully asks, and he wishes he is cute enough to charm his exes into hooking up with him, "You did all of these to get me, right? Right?"

Jongin, Chanyeol, and Sehun stare blankly at each other.

Before they engage into a wild, loud, and obnoxious laugh.

"HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!! Whaaaat!?"

"Bro, oh my god, bro! Did you--- pfft--- did you guys hear that!? Hahahahahaha!"

"What the fuck!? HAHAHAHAHA!!! Is he serious!? LMAO!!!"

"He said--- this bitch just fucking said that we're gonna what? Fuck him!!!? Hahahaha!"

Feeling suddenly ashamed and out of place, Baekhyun scowls and hides his face while still hearing the trio guffaw like there's no tomorrow. They are all laughing at him and cackling until their stomach hurt, and it's making Baekhyun's soul die in huge embarrassment.

The laughing session finally comes into an end as the air turns dead silent again. Baekhyun blinks up to them, seeing the men shift instantly into serious mode. It causes Baekhyun's fright to return, bearing their scrutinizing eyes skinning him alive.

Why do they all still look hot even though so scary at the same time?

"Listen," Chanyeol mutters in his deep sex-inviting voice, leaning down his face that has Baekhyun tensing up, "I'm not gonna stick my cock into your dirty hole, you disgusting whore."

Sehun clicks his tongue disappointedly, squatting down in front of a pale Baekhyun so that he's on eye-level with him.

"Never in a million years I am gonna have sex with you again, Byun Baekhyun. I'm so fucking done with your shit. Keep that in your stupid brain."

"I'm sorry, but that's not how revenge works, baby," Jongin says in a sweet but menacing voice, "I'm not here to send you to heaven. I came back to drag you to hell to where slutty bitches like you truly belong."

Those hurtful statements make Baekhyun sad and disheartened. Do they really hate him this much? Do they resent him a lot that they want him gone? Is he really a bad person?

But what else can Baekhyun do now? What his exes are saying about him are true anyway, so he guesses he can no longer do something about the situation. He has nowhere to hide now. He's been cornered and trapped. There's no need to pretend and play innocent.

"I guess I've been found out, huh?" Baekhyun sighs remorsefully. "Fine... I'm not gonna lie anymore... I concede... I admit to my sins... I cheated on all of you... I cheated on Chanyeol with Jongin... I cheated on Jongin with Sehun... And I cheated on Sehun with a sugar daddy..."

Hearing everything come out of Baekhyun's lips is definitely infuriating although they knew the truth already. Chanyeol and Jongin appear composed yet silently enraged. While Sehun is the most exasperated based on how he is clenching his fists in utmost hostility and complete dread towards Baekhyun, considering he is the recent ex-boyfriend whom Baekhyun cheated on.

"I'm sorry, guys... I really am."

"SORRY!? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, YOU STUPID HYPOCRITE!!!?" Sehun screams, angry tears welling up on the corner of his eyes. He grabs Baekhyun by the collar and shakes him violently, "How dare you do this to everyone in this room!?"

"I-I had no other choice, okay!?" Baekhyun reasons out, "I-I just, I just didn't love you anymore!"

"Then you could've just broken up properly, why do you have to resort to cheating!?" Chanyeol says, "I could've understood it if you didn't want to be with me anymore. You didn't have to cheat in front of my face!"

"I honestly loved you, Baekhyun. I really did, but you broke my trust and you even played with the both of us," Jongin tells him, "You fucking knew Sehun and I are friends yet you still just had to take advantage of the situation! What kind of person are you even?!"

Baekhyun pitifully starts to sob and cry now, being grilled alive on the hot seat. His tears are making him probably ugly and disgusting right now but he doesn't care. Of course he feels guilty and hurt, he's only a human, too.

"I'm sorry... Everything that happened in the past, it was all my fault..."

"And of all the men you're gonna replace me with... It has to be that old professor... Way too fucking older than any of us," Sehun mutters, "Aren't you disgusted by yourself!?"

"But I didn't even let that man touch me! I... I haven't slept with anyone other than you three whom I actually dated..."

"Enough. Please stop. I don't wanna hear your apology! Tell me your reasons!"

"Why did you do that in the first place!?"

"Did you even love me? Did you... Did you even love anyone of us!?"

"OF COURSE, I LOVED YOU!!!" Baekhyun wails out, crying. "You all have big cocks and everyone of you are really good in bed!!!"

That makes Chanyeol, Jongin, and Sehun stare in disbelief.

"What the fuck?"

"Do you think it's the right time to joke?"

"Was that all you wanted from us? Sex?"

"No! I'm serious! I loved everything about all of you and I honestly treasured our memories together..." Baekhyun answers while he tries to speak through his sobs, "Chanyeol being a husband material, Jongin's romantic deeds, and Sehun's special way of making me smile... I treasured all of them, I was real to everyone of you... I'm telling the truth."

"Then, how could you cheat!?"

"Because I don't deserve someone as great as you... Look, you're all fine, good-looking, and amazing guys... You're all kind-hearted and loving people... Anyone out there would die just to date and fuck any of you... And I wasn't worthy of your love... Look at me. I'm nothing but a worthless piece of shit! I'm a shameless bitch! And I'm a cheater after all... I don't have the right to stay with someone as good as anyone of you... I'm destined to be just a part of your lives and that's that..."

Baekhyun weeps, crying even more furiously at the center of his three ex-boyfriends intently listening to him.

"You see... I can't get married to you, Chanyeol... Even though I loved you, I don't wanna be tied at home serving you as my husband... And I can't be your forever princess, Jongin. I was happy with you but you can't always give me everything I wanted... And as for you Sehun, no matter how much I loved you, I just can't always be your brother slash your boyfriend slash your babysitter..."

Chanyeol, Jongin, and Sehun breathe in silence.

"It also hurt me, you know? To let go of you guys and move on! You all were my most painful heartbreak..."

"So you decided to cheat," Chanyeol says.

"Well, _yeah."_

"You did us wrong and that will never change," Jongin mutters.

"Yeah, I admit to that, so I'm sorry..."

"I hate you with all my guts," Sehun says.

"I know..."

"You hurt our feelings and all of your arguments are invalid."

"You should repent on your sins all your life."

"You're the reason why we suffered a lot."

Baekhyun nods, sniffing his snot and tears.

"Yeah, you're all correct... I'm guilty of infidelity... I sincerely apologize to everyone..."

Silence falls.

Baekhyun is still crying.

"We'll be right back."

Sehun, Chanyeol, and Jongin move at the very corner of the room to conduct a short meeting.

"Dude, we made him cry. He's fucking sobbing and bawling his eyes out so hard," Sehun whispers.

"Yeah," Jongin agrees,"It makes me feel like I'm the bad person here."

"He seems legit apologizing though," Chanyeol says, "But we shouldn't trust him completely."

"Yeah. This must be one of his schemes. To act and pretend like the victim so he could get sympathy."

"I know, right? Let's not get fooled the second time around. We've learned our lesson now."

"Let's just wrap this thing up smoothly."

The three promptly goes back to Baekhyun after laying out their decision.

"So, we're not gonna kill you anymore," Sehun says, folding his arms over his chest.

Baekhyun's face brightens up when Jongin and Chanyeol help untie him from the rope. He rejoices because he can now finally move and breathe.

"Really? You're gonna let go of me now?!"

"Yeah, but only after you agree to do all of our demands," Jongin says.

"And what are they?"

"First, end things with your Sugar Daddy. Live a normal and decent life," Chanyeol says.

"Okay... I'll do that," Baekhyun responds.

"Second, give back Chanyeol's apartment," Sehun commands.

"But I'll have no where to live--"

"Then, live with your family and surround yourself with people who truly cares for you," Jongin tells him.

"Return to your hometown in Bucheon and never show yourself in front of us again," Sehun says.

Baekhyun lowers his eyes down to his feet, nodding slowly as an answer, "Fine..."

"And lastly, promise not to cheat _ever_ again with the people you're gonna date in the future," Chanyeol says.

"Don't hurt them like what you did to us. Love them honestly with all you heart," Jongin says.

"Do you understand!?" Sehun says.

Baekhyun feels a surge of regret, looking up to the three amazing men staring down at him with a hint of _concern_ in their eyes they used to give him when they were still dating him. But what he had with them is now over. He can't get them back, neither can he find someone as perfect as them. It must be destiny that his ex-boyfriends will meet each other, while he stays alone and single.

"Hey, promise us," Sehun says.

"Yes, I understand. I promise," Baekhyun answers.

"Good," Jongin replies.

"We'll hold on to that," Chanyeol mutters.

Sehun and Jongin both smile fondly at each other. Meanwhile, Chanyeol nods to himself, feeling contented. The three engage into a group-hug, embracing like family while Baekhyun only watches in envy.

"Uhm... Can I join, too?"

"NO," the trio altogether say, sharply glaring at Baekhyun, their one and only special yet cheating ex-boyfriend, "FUCK OFF."

Baekhyun just frowns to himself.

*

Chanyeol has decided to move out of his apartment a week after their encounter with Baekhyun. Carrying Toben in his arms, he's now back at the door to Jongin's condo with Jongin leaning on the door frame and literally watching him fidget on his spot.

"I decided not to stay at my old apartment anymore. Aside from it had memories of my ex, I just couldn't stand the neighbor and the landlord. So uhm, can I just, you know, live here?" Chanyeol lowkey peeks behind him, "Sehun and I, we agreed to pay the rent monthly..."

At the mention of that, Sehun quietly goes out of his hiding spot and reaches out for Chanyeol's arm. He holds it dearly while he clings to him without looking at Jongin like a shy teenager.

"Well, you see... I told Chanyeol hyung that I wanted to be independent from now on, so I promise that I won't be a freeloader to you, just in case, you know, you take me in, too... I actually found a new job at the convenience store across the street."

"Sehun got kicked out of his parents' house when he told them he has now found a _boyfriend."_

Jongin momentarily trails his eyes at Sehun and Chanyeol _unconsciously_ lacing fingers. Realizing Jongin's stare, Sehun quickly lets go of Chanyeol's hand and suppresses a _not-so-manly_ blush.

"I just told them a lie! So that I could have a reason to go out of my own and live with you guys..." Sehun mumbles.

Chanyeol nods and rubs his nape.

"But that's still for you to decide if you're gonna let us live with you, Jongin. You know I'm not forcing you to accept us or anything, I just wanted to---"

Jongin suddenly kisses Chanyeol's lips to shut him up. Shocked, Chanyeol freezes for a while, but leans in closer anyway as he kisses Jongin back.

Sehun stares blankly at the side while the two make out in front of him.

"Is that..." Chanyeol blinks quickly and breathes when they're done kissing, "Is that a yes..."

Jongin lifts an eyebrow teasingly, chuckling at Chanyeol's dumb reaction. "What do you think?"

Toben barks and jumps out of Chanyeol's arms, so Chanyeol follows his dog inside the unit.

"Toben, come back here!"

Sehun and Jongin stand face-to-face across each other, being left alone by Chanyeol who's busy chasing after Toben.

Jongin steps forward; Sehun steps backward, avoiding eye contact.

"Boyfriend, huh."

"Are you mad."

"Not really."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know?"

Slamming the wall behind Sehun, Jongin cages the younger inside his two arms. Staring directly at each other's eyes, they can sense that the moment is now calling that it's time for them to kiss. So, taking a deep breath, both males look at each other's lips and start initiating the kiss.

Slowly leaning their faces towards one another, Sehun finds the correct angle to tilt his head so that their noses won't bump against each other. Meanwhile Jongin tends to go on the same direction, causing this kiss to take longer than necessary. Trying to awkwardly connect their mouths for almost fifteen seconds but failing, Sehun has had enough of it.

"Fuck, goddammit!"

Sehun grabs Jongin's arms in frustration and exchanges their positions, before crashing his mouth on Jongin's lips for their fucking awaited kiss. Jongin returns him the kiss and they make out heatedly against the wall. Sehun is still about to go lower and suck on Jongin's neck, when he feels a hand snaking around his waist to steal him away from Jongin. So before Sehun knows it, it's now Chanyeol's turn to claim his lips for another open-mouthed kiss.

Chest heaving after their breathtaking make out session, Sehun, Jongin, and Chanyeol stare at each other in complete deafening silence. Jongin is the first one to avert his eyes, while Sehun steps back and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Chanyeol quickly picks Toben up who's barking at his feet.

They now realize how awkward they are when they're not fucking.

"Do you..." Jongin starts, "Do you wanna fuck?"

Sehun and Chanyeol look at each other.

"Uh..."

"Actually..."

"I like that, but..."

"Maybe we should... do that next time."

"You know what, maybe you're right. Maybe it's better to do something else instead sometimes," Jongin hums.

"We already fucked twice more than the days in a year within the span of six months," Sehun explains.

"Right," Chanyeol nods to agree.

"So. How about we eat out in a restaurant for dinner?" Jongin suggests.

"And go to the cinemas after that?" Sehun follows.

"And grab some coffee?" Chanyeol asks.

"And watch sunset together at Han River..."

"And maybe kiss..."

"And drive home holding hands..."

"And make love in the bedroom..."

"And cuddle afterwards..."

"And kiss again..."

"And say I love you..."

"But that's what dating people do," Chanyeol says.

_"Right,"_ Sehun and Jongin both answer.

"Should I just date you?" Chanyeol asks.

Silence fills the air.

Sehun and Jongin blink at Chanyeol.

"Why are you two looking at me like that," Chanyeol mumbles, side-eying the two males as he tries to act casual.

"Are you... Are you perhaps asking someone in particular out?" Jongin carefully asks.

"No. I'm asking... you, both, out, to be, my boyfriend....s?"

"What," Sehun mutters. "Why?"

"What do you mean, _why?"_

"Do you like me and Jongin?"

Chanyeol blushes,"You know what. Fuck it. Forget that. Never mind that."

"But we're already dating," Sehun says, pulling Jongin closer to him.

"We are? _I mean--_ what?" Jongin asks Sehun, eyes wide.

"What the fuck, since when!?" Chanyeol snaps, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Since five seconds ago?" Sehun unsurely says, looking at Jongin hopefully.

"Did you just fucking leave me out for five seconds?" Chanyeol asks in disbelief.

"No! I mean, I could've asked you out myself if you hadn't ask us out first," Sehun clears his throat, "Right, dude --- I mean, _babe?"_

"Oh my god, really Sehun?"

"Should I call you _honey_ instead?"

Jongin reddens. "What the fuck. I feel awkward."

Sehun chuckles dryly, "Yeah. Me, too."

"This is embarrassing, I'm out," Chanyeol mutters before leaving, his whole face burning hot. Jongin follows him inside, shaking his head after giving Sehun's plump ass a light spank.

Sehun pouts.

"Chanyeol hyung! Jongin! Wait! Hey! Why did you just leave me!? Babe? Baby? I mean, bro? Dude? _Fuck_ , what should I call you, goddammit."


End file.
